


Blossoming

by Valdawg27



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Lots of kissing, Mostly porn, Porn with some plot, kinda cutesy?, like a lot, spirit blossom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdawg27/pseuds/Valdawg27
Summary: After waking up in a spiritual world, Ella comes across a kind swordsman willing to help guide her through the realm.
Relationships: Yasuo/Female OC
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Blossoming

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the formatting is super weird, I hope it's alright. First time posting something here (:

“We should make camp for the night. I’ll guide you through the forest when the sun rises again.” The white haired spirit sets his sword against a tree and stretches, resting shortly before setting up the site. The girl eyes him curiously while he does so.  
“So… you said your name was Yasuo?” She sits on the ground right where she stands, as her journey has been long and the idea of stopping is simply irresistible. She is greatly appreciative of his hospitality and understanding. Maybe her accidental stay in the spirit realm won’t be so bad.  
“Indeed. However, I never got yours.” Yasuo turns to her to briefly make eye contact as he speaks before resuming setting up bedrolls, noticing her stare.  
“I-- um... it’s Ella.” She looks down awkwardly and desperately avoids eye contact. She never would have dreamed that spirits would be so… attractive. She wonders what he must have looked like in life, and how he became what he is now.  
“Hmm, ‘Ella’.” His silken words bring her out of her thoughts. Hearing her name coming from his lips is euphoric in a way. “I like it.”  
It feels like she’s never actually heard her name spoken. She doesn’t recall nearly anything before waking in the spirit world. Being acknowledged feels exhilarating. She smiles at him, “Thanks, I suppose. I like yours too.”  
“Sit closer, I’ll start a fire. I promise I don’t bite.” Ella can’t help but eye him up and down as he turns away. She crawls closer to where the bedrolls are and waits for him.  
“Do we need that? I mean, I figure I can’t die twice, is a fire necessary?”  
“This realm is more or less in-between worlds. We don’t need warmth to survive, but we can still feel and enjoy mortal pleasures. It’s for comfort.”  
‘Mortal pleasures’? She quietly reprimands herself for her wandering thoughts. She shouldn’t feel so attracted to a man she met only hours ago. But every way he moves is entrancing, his clothing is gorgeous and his hair could hypnotize. The way his right arm glows blue up to his chest is mesmerising in any light. He is truly beautiful.  
“Oh, thoughtful. What other pleasures do you have in this world? Do you ever eat?” She tries to force her mind away from where it wishes to wander.  
He sits by her side and gets to work with the fire, setting it aflame almost immediately after assembling the wood. Right, spirit world. “Of course. Fruits and vegetables grow here as well. They may not be anything you’re familiar with, so you won’t have to eat them if you don’t wish to.”  
“Well, I think I’m adventurous enough to eat fruit.” She gives him a small playful smile. He laughs lowly in return and makes himself comfortable near the fire. He pulls out a bottle and takes a drink, afterwards offering it to Ella.  
“What’s that?” She takes ahold of the bottle and takes a sniff, quickly recoiling at the strong stench of alcohol. “Oh. Another ‘mortal pleasure’ of yours?” She smiles at him once more, handing it back after a quick drink.  
“Old habits die hard, I suppose.” He takes a questionably large swig of the strong drink. The smile he gives her afterwards in response to her shocked reaction makes her heart melt. The way his eyes scrunch up and close when he smiles wide is just perfect. Just looking at him is enough to heat her face up. Sighing innerly, she reaches for the bottle and takes a much larger drink. Might as well try to gain some confidence back. Or make mistakes, whichever comes first.  
Yasuo lays all the way down on the ground and breathes deeply, staring at the salmon colored sky through the treetops. “We spirits aren’t all powerful, we aren’t capable of creating or destroying by will. We all have a purpose and a responsibility. I’m the Spirit of Heroism, I uphold the standard of courage, daring deeds, standing up for what’s right, all sorts of things. There’s a lot of courage in Runeterra, I just attempt to make sure the heart of the person is in the right place. I am honored to have this role, but I can’t pretend I don’t get bored and just want to sleep every now and then. We spirits don’t need anything to survive, but eating, drinking, intimacy for some,” he pauses a little after that, as if trying to think. “--plenty aspects of mortality are treasured.”  
Ella intently listens to every word coming out of his mouth, trying to ignore the thought of the lucky people Yasuo has been intimate with. Thankful for the low light hiding her blush, she reaches for the bottle one more time. The burn is already being dulled by the alcohol seeping into her blood. Perhaps things take effect faster in this realm. He sits up and eyes her curiously.  
“You really don’t remember how you got… here?” He gestures to the forest around him. “Generally, mortals are met by a certain spirit and guided to their afterlife at the time of dying. How did you get lost in between?”  
Ella thinks for a moment, trying to recall anything. “Well, I remember running. I don’t know why, if it was to something or from something. I remember fear. Being lost until, well, you found me. I’m still lost, but I suppose all I can do is trust you for now.”  
Staring into the fire, she doesn’t notice Yasuo getting closer until he’s by her side with his hand hovering near the hair at her nape. “May I?” He looks into her eyes, and though she’s confused at what he means, she nods. “Err, yes. Go ahead.”  
He lifts her flowing white hair up and examines the back of her neck. Gently letting it rest back against her, he pulls back a bit. “You bear the teeth marks of the wolf.” He looks back towards the fire with an unreadable expression. Ella pauses, “What does that mean?”  
“It was traumatic. You didn’t want to go.”  
Though she doesn’t have all of the pieces, this makes sense. Perhaps one day she’ll have the answers. She focuses on the fire’s warmth, comforted by the strangely familiar sensation.  
“I apologize. I didn’t intend to bring up bad memories, if I did.” He rests his large hand on her shoulder.  
“I still don’t remember much. You didn’t cause any harm.” She attempts to return the gesture on his shoulder, but is blocked by his rather large shoulder pad. “Do you ever take these off?”  
He chuckles. “Must’ve slipped my mind.” He very smoothly takes them both off and stretches his arms. “Much better, thank you.” He leans back on his hands and watches her.  
“Wow...” It slips out before she can register it. He looks at her quizzically and she tries to recover desperately. “I-I uh, I’m sorry. It’s just that you’re, you know, you’re a very attractive man. That was disrespectful. And strange. Damn… I’m very sorry.” She covers her face. Ah, the mistake comes first.  
Yasuo chuckles, she looks up, surprised to see him blushing fiercely. “No worries. Do you really think so? I don’t receive compliments often.”  
“You are gorgeous, Yasuo. Mesmerising.” He smiles that precious wide smile and shifts his body a bit closer, blessing her senses with the scent of honey.  
“You’re very gorgeous as well.” He looks directly into her eyes, effectively hypnotizing her. She isn’t quite sure how to respond to such a compliment. She notices his arm glowing gently in the evening light, and spies a way out of her predicament. “Erm, this is probably strange to ask, but does your arm feel any different than the rest of your being?”  
He chuckles again, his new trademark. “Do you want to feel my arm?” She’s quickly thrown off by that and once again attempts to recover. “T-that’s not what I meant, I meant how does it feel to you?” He nods.  
“Well, it just feels energized. Electric, but not in a bad way. My offer still stands, if you’re curious. You aren’t the first.” He turns towards her and offers his arm. She grabs onto it slowly, almost feeling like she can’t resist. It’s cool, but not cold. And it’s absolutely thrumming with energy. It’s like the rhythm of life. The feeling is addicting.  
She runs one hand down to his and continues studying this strange part of him. When she reaches his fingers, he carefully but quickly intertwines them with hers, prompting her to look up and face him. His face is still pink, and he’s still smiling. “Could I feel your hair again?”  
Once again caught very off guard, Ella nods and scoots closer. He runs his normal hand through her long strands and clearly savors it. He gently massages her scalp every time he reaches up to start again, and it’s blissful.  
“Gorgeous.” She opens her eyes, not even realizing she had closed them, and watches his face as he continues. She feels her entire body heating up, and not from the fire. He lowers his hand to her nape and raises his other hand to her face, studying every feature. “May I kiss you, Ella?”  
Without responding she leans forward and slowly presses her lips against his. He closes his eyes and reciprocates quick. He repositions his hands on her face and holds her close. It feels almost intimate. He slides his hand down from her neck and to her hip, gently pulling his face away. She can’t help but stare at his lips as he moves back, wishing the moment never ended.  
Ella places her hands on his shoulders and feels his bare skin warm under her palms. She moves them up to his neck and cups his face, he pushes into her hold. Staring into his endless blue eyes, she can’t resist and crashes their lips together again. She opens her lips and probes his with her tongue softly. He accepts happily and returns it. She can feel him smiling against her mouth as his tongue dances with hers. Butterflies flutter around in her stomach and chest as she becomes very aware of his hands on her. She feels his energized hand still keeping a hold on the back of her neck and his normal one gripping her hips. Daring, she trails her hands down to his collarbone and carefully feels over his chest. Yasuo sighs contentedly and pulls away, kissing her cheek before he leans back.  
“Thank you, Ella. That was… enlightening. Did you enjoy it?”  
“Yes, of course. You are incredible, Yasuo.” She puts her hand on his knee. “I wouldn’t be opposed to kissing you more.” He picks up the hand on his knee and tugs her towards him afterwards. As she complies and gets closer, he pulls her into his lap and wastes no time pressing his lips against hers once more. He really is addicting. He starts kissing downwards and assaults her neck. She closes her eyes and gasps, fully exposing her neck to him. When he decides to nip and suck at the spot he’s focused on, she whimpers. Her hand flies to her mouth and she tries to pull back. “A-ah… I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t apologize. Were you alright with it?”  
“I mean, yeah. It felt good, but I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”  
“You could never. I’d like to do more, if it’s okay with you.” His eyes shift down and quickly back up, his face and lips dark pink. Knowing he’s enjoying everything helps her relax, and the thought of what he has in mind sends shivers down her spine. She bites her lip a little, knowing her blush is very visible as well in their close proximity.  
“Like what?”  
“Whatever you want me to.” Heat gathers all over her body at the look in his eyes. She dives in for more of his lips without another word.  
Yasuo presses her against him and deepens the kiss quickly, biting at her lips and entwining his hands in her hair. She grasps his shoulders and gives all she has. In the passion, the piece of cloth over his shoulder slips down a little and he does nothing to fix it, so she pushes it all the way down his arm, fully exposing his chest to her. He pulls away, tugging her lip with him, and resumes kissing at the same spot on her neck. Both of his hands trail down to her hips and she sits up involuntarily, which he quickly responds to by putting his hands over her rear.  
“Ahh-- Yasuo…” She pushes her body against him and he lays down to avoid falling over. She raises up and stares into his eyes, all she sees in return is pure lust. She lowers to his neck and sucks at a spot right over where his artery should be, if he were mortal. It does the trick, as he writhes underneath her. While pressing her body against his, she becomes painfully aware of the hardness at his waist. She rotates her hips and successfully draws a reluctant groan out of him, which she feels vibrating against her mouth. He pulls her against him hard enough for her to feel the outline of his member in his pants. She nips at the hair on his chin and sits up, pulling her shirt up over her head while he watches intently. His eyes are full of admiration, and the exposure makes her suddenly feel a bit insecure. Her breasts are still concealed by a bra, but she covers her chest up anyways.  
“You are stunning, Ella.” He leans forward and places a kiss on an arm hiding her chest. “We can stop. I don’t want you to force yourself.”  
“No, I want to do this. Just… touch me?” She lowers her arms and places his hands on her waist.  
“Of course.” he raises his electric hand and slowly cups her breast, flicking his eyes back to her face to look for any sign of discomfort. She smiles down at him and reaches around to unclasp the bra, shaking a little in anticipation. She watches his eyes drift down to her chest as she slides it away and off, laying it on her shirt on the ground. Without further questioning, he envelops one of her globes in his hand. He brings the normal hand up and gently feels all over her chest. He reaches one hand up to her head and pulls her down so he can smash a kiss against her lips. While she’s distracted, he leans her back against the ground and crawls on top of her, quickly resuming the kiss.  
“Tell me if you aren’t alright with something, okay?”  
She holds his face and nods eagerly. “I will.”  
Yasuo leans down and kisses her passionately. With his body being flush to hers, she involuntarily grinds against his hips in between hers. He reciprocates enthusiastically. They both giggle into the kiss and resume their indecent display. The grass is a little uncomfortable against her back, and she raises up to brush it off.  
“Here,” Yasuo sits her up and brushes the grass away, then picks her up and places her down on a bedroll. She gets comfortable and drags him down to her, not wanting to waste a single second without his lips. The feeling of his body against hers is intoxicating. He reaches to her hips and eases her pants down a bit, looking into her eyes as a question. She smiles and nods to him, biting her lip. He retreats from his spot between her legs to tug the clothing off. He palms at her mound over her underwear and moves to tug that down as well.  
“A-ahh-- that’s not fair. I haven’t even seen all of you yet.” She eyes him up and down. She sits up and tugs at his pants. “May I?” She smiles up at him sweetly.  
“Please.”  
She tugs them down slowly, kissing at the trail of hair right above his hips, and gasps when his cock is released and hits against her collarbone. She pulls away and takes it in. She decides that absolutely every part of him is captivatingly attractive. She stares and admires every inch of it. The only thought going through her mind is how much she wants him in her mouth. She parts her lips and gives it a tentative lick along the bottom, making him gasp.  
“Y-you don’t have to do that. Aah--!” She quickly cuts him off by taking his head into her mouth and sucking gently.  
“I want to, Yasuo.” She resumes her attention and gives a long lick from the base up to the tip. She then takes him into her mouth and wets it all over. She pulls her mouth off the cock and wraps her hand around it, stroking made easy by the leftover saliva. She wraps her mouth around it again and bobs slowly, glancing up to see him staring her down in awe. Without delay, she keeps worshipping the cock in front of her, lapping at it hungrily. She takes it in all the way to the base and struggles not to gag. After pulling it back out and sucking harder on the tip, he pulls her off roughly and leans down to kiss her abused lips.  
“You are very talented with your tongue, but I want to do more with you.” He sucks a bruise onto her neck while he shrugs his pants all the way off, leaving himself fully exposed to her. She takes the opportunity to feel all over him, tracing his muscles. He grabs onto her thigh and attempts to lower her down to the ground, but she resists and rolls him over so he’s below her instead. She wastes no time without contact and quickly straddles him.  
Yasuo bites his lip and peers up at her challengingly. She rubs her covered crotch over his erection, making him close his eyes and sigh in pleasure. She rocks against him slowly and watches his expression change to pleasure. He grasps her hips and helps her move.  
“Gods, you feel so good.” Ella praises, her face still pressing even more kisses against his chin and lips.  
“You are amazing. I need to feel more of you, please darling…”  
After hearing the desperation in his voice, she climbs off of him and makes a show of pulling her underwear down slowly. He tugs at her legs eagerly, she can see the begging look in his eyes. Feeling like she can’t hold back anymore, she climbs on top of him and rubs her bare slit against him, slicking up his length in seconds. She grabs his cock and positions it at her hole, looking up at his face as she slowly pushes him into her. With no preparation, it’s a bit painful, but she’s quickly overcome by intense pleasure.  
“Fuck, Yasuo…” She eventually bottoms out and relaxes, letting herself get used to the stretch. He grabs onto her ass and rubs it while she’s paused. She feels him twitch inside her, and the sensation spurs her to move. Placing her hands on his chest, she slowly rises up and pushes back down again. Her eyelids flutter closed as she increases the pace, releasing sounds every time he’s pushed deep inside her.  
Yasuo sits up and immediately takes one of her nipples into his mouth. She gasps and tangles her fingers in his hair while he sucks and bites on her chest. Her pace doesn’t slow while she rides him. She savors every second that his weeping length is inside her. He stares up at her and she’s captured by his eyes once again. His skin glistens with sweat. He just looks delicious. She rotates her hips differently, trying to find the best way to draw noises out of him. He groans and his hands dig in to her flesh painfully as he helps her slam down against him. The obscene sound of his cock sliding in and out of her fill her with ecstasy. She struggles to maintain the pace while breathing in short gasps and moans, already exhausted from her position.  
Ella gasps as she feels Yasuo overpower her and lay her down on her back. He repositions his length at her entrance and pushes in in one move, drawing a choked moan out of them both. He resumes with a punishing pace, the sound of skin slapping against skin music to her ears. She feels him deep inside, rubbing against every part of her walls. He holds one of her hands above her head and laces his fingers with hers while his glowing hand is firmly holding on to her hip to steady her. His eyes are shut as small noises flow freely from his open mouth. She tugs him down to her harshly and invades his mouth with her tongue. He lifts her hips up and hits a spot that makes her see stars.  
“Ahh-- Yasuo! Right there, please…” In response, he repositions and continues hammering into that spot again and again. Heat gathers all over her lower body and the pleasure is unbearable as loud moans string from her unchecked. His noises get louder and she feels him twitching more and more inside her. “Ella… s-soon…”  
“Me too, Yasuo, don’t stop…” He lets go of her hip and presses his thumb firmly against her aching clitoris, rubbing in a circle. She arches her back and feels her heart pounding in her chest, her orgasm torturously close. He leans down to suck at her chin.  
“Let go for me.”  
She moans at the sound of his voice so close to her ear, her body shuddering with the force of her orgasm. She clenches down on him, feeling every sensation even stronger than before as he groans loudly and twitches uncontrollably in her. She feels him paint her walls with his release, his pace unrhythmic. As her shuddering subsides, she wraps her arms around him slowly and holds him against her. He looks up at her and gives her a long, tender kiss.  
He shifts onto his back and pulls her up against his chest. The night air cools down their overheated bodies. He strokes her hair and sighs contentedly. She feels more comfortable and safe than she has her entire time in the spirit realm. She looks up at the stars, completely unfamiliar to her. She wonders just what exactly is up there in those stars, if the heavens are among them, or if they’re just for show. She sighs and rubs lazy circles on his chest.  
“I missed you, Ella.” She looks up at him, rightfully confused. His face is calm and relaxed, but his eyes betray something deeper.  
“What? We know, well, knew each other?”  
“You’ll remember in time. I wish that I could explain everything away.”  
She’s perplexed. But she knows that on a deep, instinctual level, she trusts him with her life. She wraps her arm around his chest and cuddles against him.  
“I hope that day comes soon.”


End file.
